User blog:1MysteriousEnigma/Skool Kidz
Figured I should get the word out for clarification, especially for those who care enough to know about what I'll be up to (Do I'' expect'' anybody to? NO!! XD) Expectations I'll be starting school this coming Wednesday (in other words, really fucking early), but I won't be any less active than I already am. I figured, as long as I'm a member of this community, I should contribute more content. That being said, I'm trying to build the habit of writing much more often, which means there's a chance I'll start publishing some episodes. Responsibilities As school is concerned, I'm starting my Junior year. I'm relatively diligent as a student, but time management is where I fall short. Once again, I'll be taking advanced placement classes. As challenging as they are, they're undeniably rewarding. I already have enough Science credits required to graduate and will exceed that amount at the end of the school year (this means I won't have to take a Science class my senior year and possibly my first few years of college!). Next to participating in marching band, concert band, JROTC, I'm starting to apply for jobs and a potential college or university. Now to breakdown my schedule: How often will you be online? As long as I have Internet (this doesn't mean I'll edit though) :3 If you won't be taking certain classes in school, where will you be? College Simple, so I'll get through it sooner and pursue my career! This fall, I'm taking the SAT for the 5th time and the ACT for a second time. Depending on my test scores, I'll be placed in college classes accordingly (the higher the score, the more challenging the course will be). From my previous scores, I've already seen what courses I'm capable of signing up for, all of which are of the highest possible difficulty (DAMMIT, BRAIN). Yeah...college won't be easy for me ;^^ Despite this, if I manage to pass, that's a course I won't have to worry about in college. As a result, I might just graduate from High School with my diploma and Associate's Degree! I would only have to take college for an additional 2 years! Plans after High School? As of now, I've actually taken the military into high regard. After I graduate, I would go in as an enlisted soldier (either the Army or Air Force) and pick a field that's anything close to the environmental sciences. Training only lasts a few years, so afterwards, I'll apply for a college and finish my last two years. While in college, I plan to major in environmental science (meteorology, astronomy, and computer engineering are my other options). I still haven't decided if I'd like to go back to school to study animation, but I've already picked the school I'd go to when I decide. What the hell kind of career are you going for? I decided to pursue environmental science many years ago. I love this planet...I want to give back, I want to preserve the planet's health, I want to save endangered species, I want any and all human being's to possess the basic necessities, I WANT WORLD PEACE!! I'll try all I can to achieve this as long as I live Next to this, I want to educate people on the importance of embracing who they and others are through a cartoon :) So you're a Junior, can you drive yet? I'll be honest, if I where to get behind the wheel? Well...take the word "drive"...then remove the R and the V, see what you get. Category:Blog posts